Supernatural Magic
by pavilikesfanfiction
Summary: Dean and Sam have a cousin. Crystal Black she's a witch and best friends with Harry potter


**Hi every one! This is my first fanfiction and crossover. So please be nice and review. **

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL AND HARRY POTTER!**

Sam Winchester was worried about his cousin. He treated and loved her like his own sister. He hasn't heard anything from her for a while. She usually wrote to him every week. He was sure she wrote to Dean too, and occasionally to their father. She knew that they are hunters. They knew that she is a witch.

She had found them through a school project and came to visit them for summer. Sam still remembered the day that they first saw her.

"_Dad, when will she get here?"_

_Dean Winchester was restless. Two weeks before a letter arrived to them informing about the cousin they never knew they had. It had taken sometime for the authorities to track them down but they managed it. Dean had seen his father's sister only once when he was very little. He couldn't remember her well but both dean and his brother have seen a photograph of her. She was a beautiful woman with red hair and unique blue eyes. It has been a shock to the eldest Winchester to find out that his little sister has been married and had a child. He very nearly broke down in front of his sons when he found out that she had died along with her husband. Now his niece is coming for a short stay in America._

_Winchesters waited anxiously as passengers came through. John found himself watching every 14 year old girl hoping to find traces of his sister in their faces. Soon he found a girl walking towards him and for the first time he saw his niece, Crystal Black._

_Winchesters found themselves staring back at the girl. The in front of them was a true beauty. John always thought that his sister was one of the most beautiful people. But the girl in front of them was even prettier than his sister; Cynthia. She had the same eye color as her mother. Cynthia's eyes always remind John of the sea in a warm weather. It looked liked that her eyes couldn't decide to stay whether blue or green, so that it was a strange combination of both, reminding people strongly of the sea. She had shinny reddish black hair. Her eyes were larger than Cynthia's. Her frame was curved and petite. Sam personally thought that she looked like that she had stepped out of a fairytale while Dean thought about fighting off any boy who dared to even to look at her. John was wondering how she managed to look utterly innocent and mischievous at the same time._

"_Are you John Winchester?" she asked John._

"_Hello uncle. I'm Crystal Black" She said when john nodded his head._

He hasn't seen her after that summer; but they kept in touch with each other through letters. He missed her sometimes; she had a very joyful soul. She viewed things differently than rest of the world. Always positive, kind and gentle. And sometimes mischievous. He remembered the day she told them about being a witch. They had told her about them being hunters after a small incident with a demon. They were at the Bobby's house.

"_What do you know about witches and wizards? She asked them after a long explanation on supernatural world by the elder hunters. _

"_They are some evil bitches that get their dirty work done_ _by demons. But in the end the demons get their souls." Dean said looking at his cousin._

_Sam watched a frown appear on his cousin's face. It was the first time he saw her frown _

"_I'm not talking about them don't you know any other kind of witches?"_

"_There is no any other kind of witches squirt." _

"_No there is. There are witches and wizards who are born with the power inside them. They usually get it through their family. But a witch or a wizard can be born in a normal family too. There are rumors about them but not much solid facts. They live in secret blending with normal people. Why did you asked?" it was Bobby who interrupted whatever Dean was going to say._

"_I think it is time I tell you my school's name; I attend the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_There was a long silence in the room. _

"_How do you know about the wizarding world?" It was Crystal who broke the silence._

"_I had a cousin who was a wizard." Bobby Replied._

_There was another awkward silence._

"_Why did you tell us? You could have easily hidden the fact." Sam asked after the initial shock wore down._

"_I don't know much about my family other than my father's side. I don't like the majority of them. There are few white sheep amongst the Black family, like my cousin Tonks, her mum, my uncle and my father. I didn't know anyone from my mother's side; I barely remember her. So when I found out about you all, I wanted to know you. I was decided that I'm going to tell you about me. I thought you knew; my mother was a one too you know."_

"_She was?" it was John who asked this time._

"_She had latent magic. It is very powerful and wild at first, but after a while it shapes into different things. It is usually a big shock that throw the hidden power to the surface. She passed some of it down to me. My father's family is a very old wizarding family. I also have latent magic. So I'm powerful and different than the rest._

"_what did you see?" John asked_

"_huh?" asked Crystal who looked like she's in deep thoughts._

"_what did you see to throw your latent to the surface?"_

"_I saw them dead." No one seemed to know what to say. _

"_So who wants to see some magic?" suddenly Crystal asked from where she sat. _

Sam didn't realize that he was staring at Crystal's picture until Jessica spoke beside him.

"You never told me who she is. She's really pretty. Is she your ex?"

Jessica's question dragged him back to reality.

"No! No way! She's my cousin, but more like a little sister. She lives in England. Haven't heard from her in a while, just thinking." Sam replied with a fond smile.

"I want to meet her someday. Do you think she'll like me?"

"of course she'll like you. And you will like her too."

"I like her already." Came reply from the door way.

Sam turned towards the sound and saw Crystal standing at the door.

"You should learn to lock the doors better than that." She told him when he was done hugging her.

"I'll never forgive Dean for teaching you to pick the locks."

"Please forgive your boyfriend for not introducing me. I'm his cousin Crystal Black." She said shaking Jessica's hand completely ignoring Sam's remark.

"I'm Jessica Moore. Nice to meet you"

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you; but what are you doing here? I thought you were with your friends."

"I was with them. But now I've come to see my favorite brother."

"I thought Dean was your favorite brother."

"That was when he bought me this jacket."

Jessica smiled at the scene before her. Crystal was sitting on top of Sam who was trapped under her, and she was _`convincing' _him to go shopping with them. She and Crystal became immediate friends.

"I think you should come to the party with us."

"Really"

"Yeah really"

"I would love to come. Thanks Jessica. You are the best soon- to- be- my- sister -in -law."

"So why did you come here really?" Sam asked his sister while Jessica had gone to get them something to eat.

"I was with my friends. We ran in to trouble along the way. And I got caught, but I escaped from them. So I thought that we should not go running together. It's a huge risk you know! They want both me and Harry. They want me to come to their side and they want Harry dead. Not that I could find them now. You are the first person I remembered, so came to your place. I'm going to Bobby's place in a few days."

"But Crystal, you could stay with us for a while."

"No Sam, you have a life here and a girlfriend too. I can't do that to you. Don't worry I'll be only a phone call away if you need me."

"You are not planning to stay at Bobby's place for long aren't you?"

"I think that there is a possibility that another friend of mine is here in States too. She disappeared as soon as the crisis began, not that I blame her. She is a muggle born after all."

"Did you call Dean and Dad?"

"I called Dean, he'll tell Uncle John."

"You are not talking to dad?"

"Not really. I had a disagreement with him."

"About?" Sam could see that his cousin didn't want to talk about it, but he decided to ask any way.

"I supported your choice. He didn't like it."

"oh!" Sam was happy for her approval of him coming to college, but he didn't want her to fight with his dad.

"Hi every one!" Jessica greeted her friends. "This is Crystal, Sam's cousin." She introduced Crystal to her friends and they introduced themselves to her.

They were at the party. Sam could see that Crystal was enjoying herself but worry was deep within her eyes. He also saw the look many guys giving her and regretted letting her wear that dress.

"You are not drinking that" Sam said removing the beer from Crystal's hand. "Dean will kill me if he finds out. And you are still 17" He said when she pouted. "Come with us. We are going to dance" Jessica said while dragging Crystal towards the Dane floor.

"Don't even think about it" Sam said to Matt who staring at crystal with a wistful expression on his face. "What can I say, she's a beautiful girl. And I'm not the only guy who thinks so. I'm pretty sure that I saw one of them drooling.

I'll call you as soon as I go to Bobby. And stop worrying." Crystal said to Sam. She was leaving today and Sam hoped that she could stay few more days. He enjoyed the time he spent with her, Jessica and her mom adored her and their friends liked her too.

Jessica's mother has invited them for a short visit and they took a protesting and pouting Crystal with them. Jessica's family immediately took liking on Crystal.

Now he was saying good bye to his cousin at the bus station, not that she's travelling by bus.

Sam hugged the girl who is like his little sister one last time.

"Take care yourself Sam" She said standing on tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

"You too Shorty" Sam said back.

"I'm not short, you are just too tall. Bye" she waved, turned on her heel and disappeared with a loud 'crack'

**SO THAT'S IT. PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. **

**I'M THINKING ABOUT ADDING TWILIGHT TO THIS CROSSOVER . SO IT'LL BE A SUPERNATURAL, HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT CROSSOVER.**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
